


Lockdown at STAR Labs

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” with Barry
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen & You, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lockdown at STAR Labs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working a lot but I wanna get back into writing. Please let me know what you guys think.

“No, no, nonononono!” You squeal as everyone rushes out of the cortex. There are no lights or sirens but the urgency is there as the doors start closing. You push Caitlin out of the way, effectively putting her on the other side of the door with everyone else. But you don’t make it. You’re trapped in the Cortex. But you’re not alone.

When Cisco had said his update for the computers would mean rebooting them, you didn’t care. But maybe you should have listened because it never occurred to you that the doors would be affected.

Your hands slide along the sleek metal to no avail. With the ease in which countless big-bads have walked into STAR Labs, you’d think the security system would be better and the doors would have some sort of manual override.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

You turn around to face Barry who’s leaning on the desk with his arms crossed. For a speedster, he sure didn’t try very hard to get out. You almost want to say that out loud.

“I’m sorry!” Cisco shouts through the door.

“Can he see us? Can he fix this?”

“Uhh, it’s not really broken,” Cisco calls back.

“I’m sure all the systems will be online in a few minutes,” Barry reassures you, taking a few steps towards you.

You haven’t been alone with Barry in weeks. You doubt he’s noticed. Why would he? It’s not like you’re an OG member of Team Flash. But of course that’s been the problem. As a new member, Barry had been ultra focused on you and of course his proximity resulted in a crush. You couldn’t get within a few feet of him without feeling the butterflies in your stomach.

“You know…while we’re here…” Barry inches closer. Are you in one of your dreams right now? “Maybe we could talk?”

Oh no, it’s probably a mentor talk and you’re not ready to be told that you’ve disappointed him somehow and now you’re off the team.

You sidestep Barry and walk over to the display wall where everyone’s suits are up–everyone’s but yours.

Barry speeds across the room and is right in front of you once more.

“You’re going to talk to me, Y/N. It’s killing me that you’re avoiding me. I need to know why. What did I do wrong?”

You sigh, “You didn’t do anything. It’s me okay. I’m afraid that the more I work with you guys, the sooner you’ll realize that I’m not good enough for this team. You’re going to realize the team is better off without me.”

Barry stays quiet, his green eyes glued to you with sadness and empathy. He sighs, uncrossing his arms and reaching out to you.

“That’s not going to happen. We’re not just a team. We’re a family. And you’re a part of it now. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can start hanging out again.”

You release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in, your shoulders slump forward as Barry brings you in for an embrace. You think that maybe you even feel his lips brush the top of your head.

“Thank you, Barry.”

“Of course. I’m just glad I was finally able to lock you down so we could talk. So let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, what?”

Barry’s grip on your shoulders tightens as he picks you up.

A gust of wind and you’re suddenly on the other side of the door.

“You could phase this whole time?!”

“Well yeah, of course.” Barry laughs, dodging your flying hands. “But then how else was I going to get you to talk to me? I couldn’t stand it anymore. And how else was I going to ask you out for pizza if you’re avoiding me?” Barry sneaks a kiss to your cheek before everyone comes down the hall to meet you.

“The cameras are working now, by the way,” Cisco says, somewhat suggestively. What exactly had they seen? “Oh, everything,” Cisco answers your unspoken question.


End file.
